How to Say Goodbye
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Amaya leaves the Waverider, but Mick still pays her a visit. Little bit of Foxfire if you look hard. Based off a headcanon I have for Mick and Amaya.


**Based off of a really sad headcanon that I created for Foxfire during a ask box thing I was doing on my tumblr. I guess it was pretty angsty, given people kept reblogging with lots of emotions. Recently, I was in a fit of procrastination (and now am in another brief one), so I decided to finally write it.**

* * *

"You sure about leaving?"

Amaya turned around and smiled. "It's been a long time since I caught Rex's killer. I've seen the world in its past and future. But this is my home. I need to go back at some point. I'm still needed."

Mick gave a solemn nod from where he stood in the doorway to her room. "I'll- you'll be missed. By everyone."

Rising to her feet, Amaya walked over to where he was. She wrapped her arms around him, and he reciprocated. There had been a time once when he hadn't been able to return a hug. Then again, they had despised each other when they first meet, but they had come a long way since then.

"I wanted to give you something before you headed out," Mick told her, reaching into his jacket when the hug ended. "Didn't want to do it with everyone else around."

He passed her a slim package wrapped in brown paper. Amaya tore the paper off, raising her eyebrows at the blade of the knife. Pulling off the rest of the paper, she recognized the handle. It was one of the knives from the kitchen.

"A knife?"

"Same one you had against my neck when you came on board," Mick explained, looking a little smug.

Amaya looked down at it and then up at him again. "How do you know it's this same one?"

"Blondie took all the knives from the kitchen back then. That was the only one around for a while. Decided to hang onto it because I couldn't find any others."

"I never took you to be the sentimental type," Amaya teased as she wrapped it back up.

"I'm not," Mick shook his head. "Just a parting gift."

"Ms. Jiwe," Gideon's voice interrupted them. "Captain Lance wanted me to inform you that we have arrived at your requested destination."

"Thank you," Amaya replied before turning to Mick. He seemed more somber now with Gideon's announcement. "Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll come visit me again," she asked. "Whether it's the whole team or just you, please come and visit me. I know this is goodbye, but it doesn't have to be forever."

The arsonist smiled and nodded. "I'll steal the jumpship if I have to."

She hugged him again, just one last time, before saying her goodbyes to the rest of the crew and leaving the Waverider.

* * *

 _Three months later- Star City 2016_

"Has anyone seen Mr. Rory?" Stein asked as he entered the bridge. "I need to consult him about something."

"Nope," Nate replied while Sara shook her head. "No idea where he is."

"I might know," Leonard Snart drawled from where he was leaning in one of the chairs.

Everyone turned toward him. Since they had retrieved him from the Legion of Doom, the crook had been quieter. He was dealing with things he had done under the control of Darhk, not to mention still adjusting to the powers that he now possessed. Beneath it all though, he was still the same snarky thief they knew.

"Where?" Sara asked.

Leonard smirked a little and gazed at the ceiling. "Gideon, is the jumpship still with us?"

"Mr. Rory took the jumpship approximately thirty minutes ago," the AI answered. "He requested me not to alert you."

Sara sighed and shook her head. "Has he traveled through time?"

"No, Captain. He still remains in 2016."

"Then he's at it again," Leonard stood up. "He'll be back soon. Just needs some time alone."

"He hasn't been the same since Amaya left," Nate said. "I mean, we all miss her. Even if he won't admit it, I think Mick misses her the most."

Stein nodded. "Although I think his meeting with Ms. McCabe also affected him on multiple levels."

"Technically, she probably was dead even before Rip approached us all in the first place," Jax added as Ray entered the bridge. "But yeah, he hasn't been the same."

"Who hasn't?" the Atom inquired before turning to everyone else. "Hey, has anyone seen Mick?"

* * *

Far from the Waverider, Mick walked along the pathway silently. In his hand was a small bouquet of flowers. It was simple, just orange tiger lilies and jasmine. It suited her. Amaya had never been one for too many frills. He'd actually paid for them too instead of stealing them.

What he was doing probably wasn't healthy. Hell, he had access to a time machine. He could go and see her anytime he wanted to find her. After she first left, he had gone and done just that with some of the other members of the team. She had been pleased to see them, and helped them deal with an aberration that they were facing at the time. Fighting side by side with her among the rest of the team has made it feel like she had never left. But then it ended, and they had to say good bye once again.

Then they had encountered Amaya's granddaughter, the current Vixen of their time. Mari McCabe hadn't even known her grandmother, and the members of the Waverider who knew her had shared their stories with the young women to let her know what she had been like. It was then that they had checked the timeline, and found out that Amaya Jiwe had died long before 2016. Mick had figured it would be unlikely that she would still be alive by then given she lived in the forties. Seeing the date of her death made it seem more real though.

Finally, he reached his destination. The headstone was simple, jutting out of the dry ground. Amaya's name was on it, along with the dates of her birth and death. At the very top, just above her name, an image of her totem was carved into it. He stopped a few feet from it, just staring for a minute.

Stepping forward, he placed the flowers on the top of the headstone before stepping back. The ones he had brought the last time were gone. They usually were every time that he visited.

Mick didn't say a lot whenever he came here. He had never been one for funerals. The cops hadn't let him go to the ones for his family after the fire. Snart had never had a funeral, and it hadn't been needed after he turned up with the Legion of Doom. It had been good they hadn't had a funeral for that son of a bitch anyways, given it would have meant having to tell Lisa and deal with both their feelings. Feelings were not his strong suit, but time travelling had forced him to deal with them more.

Reaching out, he rested his hand on Amaya's grave.

"Miss ya," he admitted, even though she probably couldn't hear him.

Hell, Amaya definitely couldn't hear him. She was dead.

After a couple minutes, he decided he needed to head back to the Waverider. The others would probably have figured he was gone by now. Maybe he could pick up some stuff on the way back, just to lie and say he'd gone a supply run. That could throw them off. He didn't want people to know he kept going here. This was private for him, and he didn't want an audience.

"See you later," he told the headstone before turning around and making his way back to the jumpship.

* * *

 **Yeah, not the happiest thing ever. But this is one of my headcanons for them. Depending on if I ever get more prompts, I might write some more for them. We'll see though.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
